This invention relates to a bus frame protocol for transmitting data to one or more devices over a time-division multiplexed (TDM) bus.
A TDM bus receives multiplexed data from several devices and passes the data to different ports on a receiving device. On the receiving device, multiple pins are required to accommodate data for each of the ports. For example, in conventional TDM buses, there are four sets of pins for transmitting data to a device and four sets of pins for receiving data from a device. Thus, as the number of ports increases on a device, the number of pins on a conventional TDM bus can increase dramatically.